


I need a doctor

by aruuumin



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruuumin/pseuds/aruuumin





	I need a doctor

   
护士拜托加快，医生他为何还不过来。  
—————————————————  
 

 01  
   
凌晨三点半，陈立农排查了所有病房的病患情况，确认无误后再等半小时就能准备和下一个人交班。

 

他走在空荡荡的医院走廊，空无一物只能传出心率仪有规律的滴滴声，低头轻咳一声，看了看表，走到了前台。

 

立柜旁是一把椅子，破烂的坐垫显示着物品的陈旧，坐下的瞬间还能发出吱呀声，大堂仅开了一盏灯，立柜上散乱着一些一次性手套。

 

县医院已经荒废很久了，除了有些普通人的定期检查和在这住院的家属光顾以外，就只有三两个来配抑制剂的。

 

因此这个点急诊部一个人都没，药房的灯敞亮着，里面的人也不见踪影，如果走近一点或许可以看见古灵精怪的护士长把病房的床搬了进来，此刻正在梦中会周公。

 

值班医生也是自由散漫，甚至有没有来上班也不是很确定。陈立农抬头盯着大堂仅开了一盏的日光灯晃神，三两个小飞虫围绕着细长的灯管撞来撞去，白色的光晕闪在陈立农的眼前白茫茫的一片。  
 

或许是因为前几年的医疗事故，他的父亲，也就是这个医院的首席主治医生，被冠上了不负责任的庸医的名头。  
 

导致六年在医学院摸爬滚打总算毕业的陈立农，本想子承父业，却没有一家市医院肯接受他；甚至听到他是陈医生的儿子就赶忙推脱。这块烫手山芋最后还是被扔到了小县城，可是不缺医生也不怎么来病人的现状让他无处可去，最终也只能从底层做起，化为折了翼的白衣天使。  
  

可惜这种医院白天人还是有些，无良公司总喜欢找他们医院做政府规定的每季身体检查，晚上就真是空荡荡了，以至于谁也不想值夜班，怪吓人的。  
于是就轮到了刚上岗没几个月的陈护士了。  
 

弥漫着消毒水的地方充斥着陈立农的大脑，不适感让他瘫倒在椅子上，抬手看了看表，只过去了五分钟。微微眯上酸胀的双眼将沉重的身躯略缓疲惫，眼皮还没搭上，手机铃声便不合时宜的响起，闪烁的屏幕上显示着应该半个小时之后再出现的交班护士。  
 

“喂？”  
“你干嘛呢，赶紧来急症室啊，外面灯都亮了你没看到吗？”  
“哈？”  
  

陈立农瞅了半天才拉回了思绪，发觉外头急诊室已经大亮，白底红字显得特别刺眼。  
他赶过去敲开门的时候只被一股强烈的薄荷味灌入鼻腔，刺激清凉的味道直冲上头，一个发情期的omega强烈信息素使他带着口罩却还是被激的有些脑仁疼。  
差点自己都忍不住发情了。

 

怎么会有omega发着情跑出来，就算受了伤自己也至少会简单包扎一下吧。  
   
   
交班护士小胡看见他仿佛看见救命恩人，骂骂咧咧的急忙把那个味道发源体塞进他的怀里。那人轻的惊人，瘦的似一片落叶，他穿着宽松的T恤，像是家居服，半截裤衩在这个天显得有些冷了，并且以一种极度痛苦的表情捂着右手，身上滚烫似乎还在发着烧，仔细一看才发觉捂着的地方还渗着血。

 

自杀未遂吗，陈立农脑袋里冒出这几个字。

 

“医生，医生...”  
他似乎不太清醒，嘴里念念叨叨的，哼唧声的尾音带了点撒娇的可爱劲。  
  

 

“我今天难得早点上班就看见门口倒着一个人，气喘吁吁的，一看正面吓我一跳。”  
“而且他咋味儿这么大，别不是求爱不成反被砍...”  
“Hello？还没睡醒吗？”

 

小胡唠叨又无厘头的脑洞被陈立农打断了。胡护士是个beta，甚至整个城市的护士大多都是beta，像陈立农这样被社会遗弃了的alpha当护士不但是大材小用更是少之又少。  
若是连beta都能闻那么清楚那至少可以说明问题的严重性。这并不是因为陈立农太过于对味道敏感才对。  
那人浑身似乎都在颤抖，鲜红的液体已经快染红另一只手的指缝，得赶紧处理。  
 

“你先去通知值班医生，我帮他简单包扎一下。”  
“快点嗷。”  
  

小胡踢踏的背影消失在黑暗中，陈立农缓平了思绪，长吁一口气，微凉的空气被吸入肺里汲取到了些许的清醒，他的下体已经有些胀痛，面前的患者却依然呈现着疼痛难忍的姿态，他低头冲着患者耳边细语，极力安慰他。  
  

“你稍微忍忍，我帮你处理一下。”  
“疼...护士小姐...帮帮我...”

 小姐？

 

02

林彦俊根本听不清来源，眼睛也被泪水模糊的酸胀不已现在连睁开的力气都没有。

 

他今天本心血来潮的想给自己做顿饭，忽如其来的发情是他措手不及，后穴源源不断的瘙痒和热流不断贡献，还在切菜便已经站不住脚了，他也觉着奇怪，颤巍巍的拿出手机才发现都已经二十几号了，抑制剂早就用的一干二净。  
 

也不能怪他，这个冬天来得格外的晚，本该是下初雪的季节了却还是每天阳光明媚的，像佛光普照大地一般每日准时照着他屁股把他叫醒，待业市民林彦俊先生活的跟古人一样，日子过得更是一天比一天糊涂了。  
发情期的燥热有点像更年期，情欲的汹涌也跟海浪般似阵阵来袭，待林彦俊拉回思绪喘过气来，只能感受到手腕一阵酸痛，低头才察觉刚在手中的菜刀不知何时滑到了地上，手腕也被割出了老大一个口子。  
这都是些什么事嘛。

 

林彦俊看着源源不断往外渗的血有些出神，忽觉想到这个位置不就是割腕自杀的固定位置。此刻的燥热随着疼痛不断刺激着躯体，眼前的雪花也如放电影般的洒满眼帘，不怎么生病又不怎么出门的林彦俊开始手足无措了。原本小感冒小发烧本就睡一觉就好，抑制剂也都是提前网购，这个点哪里还找得到医院。

 

他想到在他刚进前司的时候，有带他们去做过体检，那医院就在自家不远处。

 

然而待林彦俊凭借着自己仅有的医疗知识——压迫止疼法 来到医院的时候，他便差点倒在“血泊之中”，本就无力的双腿更是止不住的颤抖，眼睛都睁不开了更没力气分辨是男是女了。

 

护士小姐？谁家护士小姐是个alpha啊，放信息素出来吓死你啊。

    
陈立农不免有些赌气，他很想现在就堵上那人的嘴在这把他办了。他细细的盯着那人的眉眼，视线从眉骨扫到下巴，惊觉他长得还蛮帅的。

    
受伤的男人近距离看上去很凶，蹙着眉头满脸怨气，眼睛却是闭着，难怪是男是女都认不出了。被放到椅子上的时候又有些说不出道不明的可怜劲。他微张着嘴不断喘气，红润的嘴唇在惨白的灯光下显得格外诱人，如同整块奶油蛋糕上泡到最晶莹剔透的樱桃，让人看见便能想象到它的甜美多汁，粉嫩的舌尖在微厚的嘴唇中若隐若现，无时不刻对着陈立农叫嚣着快来亲他。

 

陈立农满心想着医患有别，要理智我要理智的将他抱到急诊室急用的小房间里，仅有一张床和破旧写字台的诊断室荒废了许久，灯泡都在呲呲作响。

 

他拿着沾了碘酒的棉签蹲下，用双手轻轻触碰那只捂着的手。

 

“你松手，我帮你处理。”  
“小姐你轻点，疼。”

 

他迷迷糊糊的反驳，刚松开的手便攀上了自己的衣角。一股强烈的信息素又涌出，似保护似勾引的浓郁气味把这具躯体包裹起来，这样效果似乎适得其反。鲜红的血液甚至蹭到了他白皙的T恤上，血腥味混着薄荷绿茶的尾调让陈立农甚至品出了一丝甜意 。发情期的omega肆意的散发甜美，渴望面前的alpha进入自己得到一些欢愉。  
  

眼前的旖旎让陈立农头疼欲裂，强烈的克制只会加剧心中的欲望，他低声骂了句脏话，捏着那人细如藤条的手臂轻轻擦拭伤口，边缘有些轻微的红肿，中间的开阖处已经开始化脓，陈立农迅速上了些简单的消炎药，等手腕扎完纱布之后总算是放下了心，期间那人被信息素扰的乱动，没力气的躯体又贴了上来，眼睛还没睁开的样子只会哼哼，让陈立农想到曾经在路边救下的受伤小猫。

 

只是小猫虽撒娇喵喵叫至少也算听话，这只野猫却是露出爪子，不停扯着自己的衣角，指甲也划上陈立农的皮肤留下一道道印子。  
  

待处理完伤口陈立农已然满头大汗，这么慌乱的治疗他还是第一次，脖颈胸前的衣襟已经被汗水湿透，浅蓝的卫生服半透明起来，胸肌都在若隐若现。而那人另一只手却依然死死拽着自己，只能已一种极其尴尬的姿势靠在床边，动弹不得。

 

陈立农擦了酒精的双手带了丝凉意，轻拍上脸颊，带着红晕的双颊比想象中的温度还要滚烫，腮帮子有些凹陷却绵软光滑让人爱不释手，边拍边低声唤他。

 

“喂，好了哦。”

 

刚从黑暗中走出来差点被阎王爷请去喝茶的林彦俊汲取到了一丝清凉，舒服的似干枯沙漠中寻到一旺泉眼，脸迎着手掌就凑上来。睁眼废了好大的功夫，晃眼的白灯让他眯瞪了好久，映入眼帘的是一席白色卫生服，转头瞧见自己包扎完美的纱布，有气无力的张口。

 

“谢谢护士小姐。”  
 

陈立农急忙把手收回，这才注意到这人浓密的睫毛下是一双大眼，灵动的眸子此刻更是被情欲染上了水汽，迷茫的眼神满是诱惑。  
他克制的咬了咬嘴唇，反驳道。  
 

“我...是男的。”  
 

什么男的。

 

林彦俊这才发现刚才帮自己轻柔包扎又安慰自己的白衣天使是个又高又帅的男人，稚嫩的下垂眼和扑面而来的胶原蛋白写满了年轻的气息，看上去就是个小孩。

 

他有些窘迫的摸摸鼻尖，刚才都在鬼门关走了一遭，谁还会在意是男是女。

 

“哦抱歉，谢谢护士弟弟。”

 

怎么又弟弟了，不是先生吗，陈立农总觉得自己被侮辱了。

 

03

或许是因为在消炎药里加入了适当的止疼剂，林彦俊的右手已经不怎么疼了，但情欲却在疼痛减弱之后愈发强烈，面前的男人却不知道从哪变出了块板子，从后面探出笑脸，兔子般下垂的眼角看着心里一颤。

 

“您，叫什么名字，您没挂号，需要登记一下。”  
“林彦俊。”  
“那么林先生，您的味道是否可以收敛一点。”

 

收敛？怎么收敛？

 

林彦俊满头黑线，这个要求似乎就像女性来月事的时候让她们把大姨妈憋回去一样无理。ao都平权多少年了，自己面前的beta怎么还是性别歧视啊。

 

“可是我真的快忍不住了，能给我打针抑制剂吗。”

 

他挤出了一点生理泪水，鼻尖微颤，可怜巴巴哀求的小表情让陈立农差点没绷住，脑中仅吊着的一根藕断丝连的职业操守拼命抓紧他。

 

“抱歉，打抑制剂需要医生帮您开完医嘱才能使用，不然消炎药和抑制剂相斥容易中毒。”  
“那怎么办啦，我快热死了。”

 

这确实难为林彦俊了，他的左手不停的拉扯着自己的衣领，臀瓣下早已湿粘一片，隔着薄薄的外裤似乎早已渗透在床单上，他扭了扭屁股，渴望缓解一些不适，酥麻感却愈发强烈起来。  
他迷糊的看见面前的男人站了起来拨电话，带起的风中带了丝蜂蜜的甜劲，背脊被衣料牵扯出健壮的肌肉，又一波蜜液猛的从体内涌出，强烈的热感缠绕住自己，面前小哥的面容又模糊了起来。

 

你在想什么啊，那是护士啊。  
而且，应该是个beta吧。

 

忙音后是冷漠的电子女音，陈立农已经打了三四个小胡却还在对面装死，找个值班医生而已，用得着这么久吗。

 

“护士弟弟快点好吗，医生什么时候过来。”

 

背后焦急声中似乎又带了丝哽咽，转过头去的情景让他使劲吞了口唾沫，林彦俊已经把领口扯松，松垮的T恤挂在身上露出光裸的肩头和诱人的锁骨，浑身似乎都染上了粉色，脸庞最盛。光洁的小腿动来动去，像爪子似的瘙着陈立农的心头，他没忍住泻出了几丝alpha信息素，面前的omega着实令人着迷。

 

陈立农盯着眼前僵持不下的场景，伴随着林彦俊如同磕药一般的所求停止情欲的针头，心底早已一团乱麻。最后一根弦随着理智全线崩塌，猛烈的蜂蜜味如同惊涛骇浪般向林彦俊袭来，陈立农三两步走到床边，将面前的妖精搂入怀中。

 

被吻住嘴唇的林彦俊还没反应过来，下一秒就被强烈的alpha信息素所包裹起来，身子一下子软了下来，整个腰腹如轻飘飘的树叶般落在了陈立农的怀里。陈立农搂紧怀里的男人与他唇齿交缠，肆意的撬开贝齿摩挲口腔每一个角落，略带凉意的双手伸入宽大的衣裳，顺着身子向上爱抚，捉住乳尖时那块已经挺立，就如火苗外焰一般滚烫，灼烧着陈立农的每一根神经。

 

这个吻炙热又强势，林彦俊瞪着眼睛，面前的男人却看着不真切，细又长的睫毛发着抖扫在脸颊，他心脏漏了好几拍，才意识到之前带着兔子笑脸的护士已经化身为将自己侵蚀的野兽，此刻正舔舐着浑身滚烫的每个角落。

 

干，这家医院，怎么招alpha护士。

 

林彦俊被蹂躏的只能呜咽，回应他的是颈后滚烫的腺体便被含住，接着一阵剧痛，如同舔舐到顶级蜂巢般的甘甜注入自己体内。  
他疼的直喘，太阳穴的脉搏突突的跳着，下体已然一片泥泞。

 

陈立农搂紧了战栗的男人，凑到耳边轻声。

 

“你不是要打针吗，我给你打针。”

 

林彦俊根本没听清他在讲什么，他被暂时标记搞的欲火焚身，烦躁的单手扯着护士衣裳的纽扣，扯开三两颗后又攀着扣眼撑起自己，将红肿的嘴唇撞上下巴，下身整个蹭到陈立农的大腿上，接着又用单手隔着裤子抚摸那块早就凸起的部分，双腿大开缠在腰腹，腿间湿润又温暖的地方正在打招呼。

 

事实证明没有一个alpha会是性冷淡，尤其是面对这种omega的时候。陈立农闷哼一声搂了满怀，又一下翻身把人压在身下，他拉开碍事的衣裳，红润挺立的乳尖暴露在眼前。他撑起身子吻了吻林彦俊的脖子，接着一口咬住一边的樱桃，另一边用手指捏住。林彦俊立刻绷紧了身子，挺着胸脯想要更多。陈立农一边舔舐一边向上瞅林彦俊的表情。

 

他似乎很敏感，浑身上下碰到哪里都会发抖，陈立农还想调戏的时候林彦俊却忍不住了，他伸进面前的裤腿，一把握住alpha已经勃起的阴茎。“嗯…你别弄那了。”

 

陈立农听闻便放过了已经红到充血的乳尖，一把脱下松垮的裤子，手指探入后穴，那里早就为一场情事做好了准备，湿软分外好进入，，甚至穴口还在一下一下吸吮着自己的手指，像婴儿小嘴喝奶一般渴望着更加深入。

 

被插入的瞬间林彦俊惊叫出声，他咬着嘴唇试图不发出声音，细小的呻吟还是溢出嘴唇，随着猫叫般的呜咽声陈立农已经伸入三根手指，发情的omega十分好扩张，抽动的同时还发出噗嗤水声，沾湿了大片裤腿。

 

“别弄了，用这个啊”

 

林彦俊被弄得浑身发软，几乎都要握不住那根阴茎。

 

“你要打针吗？”  
“嗯…?”  
“快说，陈护士，我要打大针针。”

 

什么东西啊，这个alpha不但性别歧视还那么恶趣味。

 

“嗯…嗯…”  
“不乖哦，快说。”

 

林彦俊的脸已经红透了，他难以启齿的咬着舌尖。

 

“我要…大针针…”  
“乖哦…这就给你大针针”

 

05

陈立农的阴茎插入体内的时候，林彦俊已经被快感折腾的喘不过起来，一只手使不出力，只能用另一只手攀着alpha的身体，阴茎不同于手指，滚烫的龟头顶开柔软紧致的内壁，酥麻闪电般穿过头皮，背脊弓起。陈立农也忍不住低哼出声，下面的小穴如同最温暖的巢穴，完美的容纳着他的肉棒。

 

“呜呜…太深了”  
“疼就不要看，一下就好哦。”

 

事实证明这根针又粗又长，根本不像一下就好的那种。他把两条腿扯到腰间，一边又卡住腰，开始慢慢抽插，同时伸手摸上林彦俊已经翘起的阴茎，揉捏着敏感的龟头。林彦俊挺着腰嘴唇大张几乎都要呼吸不过来，他不敢叫出声，受伤的手腕已经被自己扭到发酸，纱布也散开来。

 

陈立农捉住一条腿的脚腕举的老高，虎口卡住脚腕，使自己进的更深。林彦俊的小腹不断收缩着，仿佛就要把胃给顶穿，林彦俊张着嘴，几乎发不出声音，身下前后夹击的快感以及手腕的疼痛又接踵而至，他揪住床单细细的颤抖起来，眼前似闪过一道白光，浓郁的薄荷味随着浊液肆意，猝不及防的射了陈立农满腹。

 

林彦俊已经不能控制自己的呻吟了，他变调的娇喘，甜蜜的信息素让他仿佛躺在花田深处，温暖粘稠的蜂蜜包裹着自己。他感觉到自己的身体在一波高潮后叫嚣着更大的欲望，驱使着想要更多，甚至要那个男人顶破生殖腔在里成结。他撑着男人坐起，想要把双手缠在肩头，却被陈立农发现了已经散开的纱布。

 

小护士突然玩不下去了，开始紧张起来。

 

“你这散开了，我帮你去换一块”  
“不，不用。”

 

omega一听见alpha要走便是本能的挽留，他跌撞的攀上肩头，屁股用力夹紧里面的阴茎，不让他走，生理泪水挂了满脸。小护士哪禁得住这些，被夹的肉棒又胀大了几分，险些射了出来，他搂紧面前快要面前的妖精，尽量不让他的手碰到自己，挺腰进行更深入的操干，他抵着花心一阵猛攻，想着快些结束能够换药。

 

大腿交缠发出啪啪的剧烈响声，粗硬的肉棒每挺进一次就带出粉嫩的内壁，水光滟潋，情动不已。

 

“别走，射，射给我。”

 

陈立农没有成结，他忍着最后的原则把精液全部留在甬道里，林彦俊已经快昏过去，他只觉得自己湿透了，下身的内穴含着滚烫的白灼还能一波又一波的分泌爱液。整个房间里的信息素似乎融合的差不多了，狭小的空间里仿佛打翻了一箱冰镇蜂蜜茶。

 

陈立农将气喘吁吁的林彦俊放平，尽量擦拭干净之后又将他手腕换了药，他找了快毛巾轻轻擦拭像是熟睡的omega的脸颊。  
他看着精致漂亮的脸颊，忍不住小声开口。

 

“那个，我可以负责的。”

 

林彦俊的睫毛湿透的时候像是蝴蝶沾湿了翅膀，几秒后它抖了两下，睁开了。  
对上的漂亮眼仁转了两下，里面映出自己的脸庞。

 

“真的，你不要再自杀了，你看你现在多疼啊。”  
“谁自杀了？”

 

林彦俊张了张嘴，他有些不适，身上还燥热着。像看怪物一样的看着面前的小护士，突然有点想笑。  
谁自杀还跑医院啊。

 

“诶？没有嘛？”

 

陈立农挠了挠脑袋，撇过了头。

 

“诶，护士弟弟。”  
“嗯？”  
“我没要自杀哦...”  
“所以，还可以打一针吗？”

 

05

不是要医生吗，在搞什么啊。

门口的小胡已经敲了半天的门了，他并不知道陈护士在捣鼓什么东西，只是隐约感觉不太对劲。  
外面的天已经蒙蒙亮了，他再不出来值班医生和自己都要下班了。

 

房间内被丢在地上的手机收到了一条新消息。

小胡  
你是不是打翻饮料了。 05：34  
我先下班了，拖把帮你房门口了。 05：35

 

END


End file.
